Hearts Like Ours
by sleepingmoody
Summary: Sadie Clearwater has had a rough year. Her Dad dies, her mom falls apart, her sister turns bitter, and her twin brother simply doesn't have time for her. Despite everything Sadie is determined to hold onto what ever scrap of normalcy remains in her life. She may find that easier said than done as she discovers normal is rare in La Push.
1. Chapter 1

I had decided that I wasn't going to turn bitter. I was going to put on a brave face, I was going to smile and be the same Sadie I always was. Mom needed me now with Leah so bitter and Seth off God knows where with those muscle heads. I didn't blame my brother or sister really, everyone copes with death in their own way. And Leah was dealing with a lot, I mean your ex gets engaged to your cousin the day before your father has a heart attack, who wouldn't be bitter? It still hurts me to see her that way though. I remember the old Leah; my older sister who I looked up to. Now, she barely speaks to us, just mumbles under her breathe in angry tone and the takes off to go running. She is in the best shape of her life. Seth is on the other end of the spectrum; He just isn't home, ever. He comes by to eat, or grab a change of clothes and then he's off with his buddies. Ever since I came home from sleeping over at Kaylee's house and found out Dad had a heartache they both avoid me like the plague. And mom; well she is just mom. She cooks, or cleans, or does the laundry. She acts like everything is normal, like Leah isn't miserable, like Seth isn't probably part of some gang, like Dad isn't dead.

Needless to say the year since my father's death has been the hardest time of my life. Luckily, my two best friends, Kaylee and Kim, have been there for me. I haven't really opened up to them, or anyone for that matter, but they've never pushed me. Every once and a while I'll catch the sympathetic look in Kim's eyes, or Kaylee will look at me like I'm about to break; but the push it away quickly and for that I am eternally grateful. I know it isn't healthy to bottle up my emotions and sooner or later I'll have to deal with them, but right now all I want is maintain my sanity, my diminishing sense of normalcy.

So, in an act of preservation I had decided the day of my father's funeral that no one would see me cry. I would push it all down, I would hold my head high and I wouldn't let this change me. I wouldn't be mad at the world like Leah. I wouldn't fall of the face of the earth like Seth. I would be bubbly, friendly, Sadie. And no one would need to worry about me or pity me.


	2. Chapter 2

I very much looked forward to starting my sophomore year of high school. School had become an escape for me. In school I could focus on assignments, and gossip, friends. I didn't have to deal with my Mom crying in her bedroom at night, or Leah getting angry at the drop of a hat, or Seth just outright ignoring my existence. No, in school I had Kaylee and Kim and they still needed me.

Kim was quiet, like not speaking unless spoken to kind of quiet, but she was probably the nicest person I'd ever met. She never had a bad thing to say about anyone; She saw the best in people, especially Jared Cameron. Kim had a crush on Jared since sixth grade, though she didn't tell me till last year. Kim was private, and all though I'd known her since elementary she hadn't really opened up until my Dad died. I had come by her house once a week or two after the funeral. I just sat there on her couch and didn't say a word, which was very unusual for me, I always had something to say. In my silence Kim whispered her secret love for Jared Cameron, and how she loved her grandmother more than her mother because her mother never seemed to have time for Kim. She told me she hated her step-father and wished her mother had never re-married after her parents divorce. She confessed that she hadn't chosen tostay with her mother, but that her father hadn't wanted her to live with him in Seattle. After I'd learned all this I suddenly understood Kim in a way I never had before. She was quiet not because she had nothing to say, but because she didn't think anyone cared to listen.

Kaylee and I met the first day of eight grade and were pretty much insuperable ever since. We shared everything, she knew my deepest secrets and I knew hers. I was never embarrassed in front of Kaylee. I could sing out of key, dance like an idiot, gush over some dumb boy, it didn't matter because I knew Kaylee would never judge me. She was smart and responsible, never drank or swore or stayed out late; The kind of daughter parents dream of. She absolutely adored her younger sister, and respected her parents. It was odd, we were the same age, but I looked up to Kaylee. She was like an older sister, I do have an older sister but she doesn't speak to me unless absolutely necessary.

"Sadie are you even listening or am I really that uninteresting?" Kaylee asks throwing a limp carrot at me.

We sit at are little lunch table pushed up in the corner where people won't notice us. Kim, Kaylee, and I liked it under the radar, it's where we thrived.

"Let me guess, you were talking about a boy?" I say sarcastically.

When wasn't Kaylee talking about a boy?

"No, not a boy, Paul Lahote." Kim interjects.

"What about LaHottie?" I ask using the nickname we came up for him. It may not have been that clever, but damn was it accurate.

"He got into a fight." she tells me. "I know, another right? Well I thought you might be interested to know this one was with your brother. I don't what about, but'-" I cut her off from her rambling at the mention of Seth.

"LaHottie fought my brother, Shit! I got to go find him." I say jumping up from the table.

I hear them shout after me, but I don't turn back. Seth my not have spoken a full sentence to me in month, but he was still my brother, my twin brother and I had to make sure he was okay. Seth had a major growth spurt a year ago, but Paul Lahote has a hulk with a notorious temper who could do some serious damage to sweet Seth.

I got to the nurses office first expecting to see him laying there covered in gauze and ice packs, but no luck. I start to panic, what if he's really messed up, what if he's in the hospital. Mom can't handle this right now, or ever really. She still cries every night, though she thinks I can't hear. She looks at Leah and Seth with such an odd mix of emotions, like a longing for them even when there in the room.

I round the corner to the parking lot slightly out of breath. There circled around a couple old pick-ups I see the lot of them. Jared, Paul, Embry, Quill, and Jacob. The little gang of muscled hotties that have claimed my brother. Where were they when this fight happened? Suddenly my blood is boiling seeing them all laughing and joking.

"Where the hell is my brother, Lahote?" I demand as I reach them.

They all stop laughing and look at me. I'm sure to an outside this must be comical. A 5'2 girl tapping her foot and crossing her arms at a group of intimidating tall dark and handsome men.

Everyone's eyes go from me to Paul who got an nondescript look on his face.

"He, uh went for a run." He says uncomfortably.

I scoff at him. "No, where is he really? I heard you guys got into a fight, and I swear to God if he is in the hospital, or if my mother had to come get him I will-" I say advancing toward him.

Everyone looks a little tense, which surprises me. They look almost scared, but the aren't looking at me, they're looking at Paul, gauging his reaction. It confuses me, but I'm cut from the thought as I hear Jacob Black's voice.

"Sadie, calm down, he really went for a run. I don't know where you're getting your information from, but it really wasn't that big of a deal." Jacob says trying to calm me down.

I let out a breath, I'm immediately relieved, and as soon as that hits me I'm absolutely mortified. I may not be a mouse like Kim, I may even be more outgoing than Kaylee, but I'm not exactly known for outburst. I'm calm, even-tempered Sadie Clearwater. I'm friendly and sweet, and I do not shout at the unofficial bad boy of La Push.

"Oh, I'm sorry I-" I start trying to think of the least awkward way to get out of this situation.

"No need to apologize." Paul tells me. "You were worried about your brother, I understand." He says calmly.

I, and all of the guys, turn to look at him. Paul Lahote isn't known

for being understanding. His face is even, but his eyes shine with something I can't quite place. He's looking at me and only me. I forget all the other guys standing there and I look up him. He smiles at me, another thing Paul Lahote isn't know for doing. I want to smile back at him but I'm far to shocked to do anything.

I don't know how long I stand there just starring at the beautiful brown eyes of Paul Lahote, but I'm suddenly knock out of my trance by the sound of bell ringing.

I look around and notice all the guys are either looking at me with a questioning stare or looking at Paul with a bemused, amused, expression.

I don't have much time to ponder all this as the second bell rings signaling I'm about to be late to class.

"I- uh..." Shit what was there to say after this the most humiliating, confusing moment in my high school career. "Sorry again." I squeak out and take off running toward the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: JUST WANTED TO CLEAR SOME THINGS UP. **

**1- JARED HAS NOT YET IMPRINTED ON KIM**

**2-PAUL, JARED ARE SENIORS**

**EMBRY, QUILL, AND JAKE ARE JUNIORS **

**SETH, KIM, KAYLEE, AND SADIE ARE SOPHMORES**

**3- THIS IS SET AFTER THE BATTLE IN ECLIPSE BUT BEFORE BELLA AND EDWARDS WEDDING. **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**

PAUL POV

I was screwed. I don't know if it's karma, or destiny's messed up sense of humor but it's quite fitting the first interaction I have with my imprint is her shouting at me. I remember now seeing her in Leah and Seth mind, but they didn't do her justice. Seeing her there, red faced and arms crossed, she was beautiful. Seeing imprinting in the eyes of my brothers and actually experiencing it are too very different things. I had thought that as soon as I'd see her I'd be complete sap, but it was different. I was just so full of curiosity. I wanted to know her, I wanted to see her, I wanted to know what she thought of me. It wasn't exactly love, but it was something strong and calming and magnetic. I wanted her in a way I'd never wanted anyone or anything; It scared the shit out of me.

"Paul are you okay." Jared's voice has a nervous edge to it.

I shake my head and realize all the guys are staring at me with the same look, a smug look.

"I just-"

"Imprinted." Jacob says cutting me off.

"That poor girl."

"Shit, what about Seth."

"Forget Seth, think about Leah."

I don't know who exactly is saying what, but in hear they're words and it scares me more. Seth likes me enough, though I'm unsure of his reaction to me imprinting on his twin sister. Leah on the other hand is no mystery; she'll want me dead. That may seem like an exaggeration but it really isn't. Leah is not my biggest fan, I think it's because we are the two most temperamental wolves. It's inevitable that we'll clash, and if that weren't bad enough, Leah hated imprinting. She resented it, considered it an enemy. Despite the hard time I may give her, I don't blame her. I'd seen into both her and Sam's mind and they'd been happy; been in love. Sam got out easy, he'd felt guilt about Leah, but in the end he had found his soul mate. Leah had lost her boyfriend, and her cousin, and to add insult to injury she was forced to be a part of their lives.

"Hey, I think I'm going to head to Sam's I need to think about some stuff." I tell the guys.

"You should drive, Seth might still be phased." Jared reminds me and I thank him.

I can smell Emily's chocolate cookies baking which calms me for a minute until I hear Seth's laugh coming from the living room. Shit. I had hoped I could figure this out with Sam before breaking the news to him or Leah.

"Hey Paul sorry about early I didn't get much sleep last night." Seth says as I walk in the door.

Sometimes the kid was too nice for his own good. I just hope his kind nature was in my favor when he found out.

"Uh- yeah don't worry about it." I say trying not to sound nervous. "Is Sam around ?"

"He went for a run, should be back soon." Emily says flopping down our their worn couch.

She snatches the remote from Seth, who gives her an exaggerated frown. She just laughs.

"No complaining I made you cookies." She reminds him.

"They better be damn good if I'm going to sit through Say Yes to the dress." He frowns again.

"You forget I'm trying to plan a wedding. And besides you can always go home and watch whatever you like."

He shakes his head at that. "Nah, Sadie's probably home from school by now."

Before I can stop my self I feel my feet move towards Seth and the couch. The sound of her names makes my heart speed and I'm instantly curious as to why he wouldn't want to spend every spare moment with her.

"What's wrong with Sadie." I say a little sharp.

Both him and Emily give me puzzled stares.

I sit down on the couch, shrugging my shoulders and trying to play it cool. "I'm she's your sister, don't you like her?" I say trying to sound uninterested.

Honestly I don't know how I'll react if he says something bad about her.

He's still looking at me funny but answers. "Yeah, of course, but I can't help fell guilty around her."

"Why?" Emily asks for me.

He gives a heavy sigh and leans back into the couch. "I can't tell her the secret, It's just easier to avoid her than to have her asking questions."

Emily gives him a sour look. " You can't just avoid her the rest of your life, Seth. She's going through a hard time with Your Dad and everything. She could probably use her brother."

Seth looks guilty and doesn't quite meets Emily's gaze. I feel pained at Emily's words. Sadie probably is going through a hell of a time. Her Dad dies and then her siblings vanish to do God knows what. I feel the urge to go to her, to make sure she is okay. I'm a little pissed at Seth for neglecting her.

Once again the words spill out of my mouth before my brain can stop them.

"Why don't you tell her the secret then." again they give incredulous looks. I back track. "I mean Sue knows, so why not.."

Seth cuts me off. "No way. I don't want Sadie involved in all this. I don't know why the wolf gene skipped her and not Leah, but I'm glad of it."

I understand where he's coming from. This isn't a normal life, and it isn't safe.

"Are you feeling alright, Paul?" Emily questions.

I start to get nervous under he inquisitive stare. No way she could know. What are the chance of her just guessing I imprinted on Sadie. Could she?

luckily for me Sam chooses that moment to walk through the door, and Emily is no longer focused on me.

He walks over to Emily and gives her a kiss on the head. He then turns his attention to me.

"Jared told me you Imprinted." He states matter of factly.

"Why'd he do that?" I ask upset. I was going to bring that up in my own time. Not that secrets stay secrets in the pack.

"Thought you might do something stupid, and I should know why." He shrugs.

I roll my eyes at that. My best friends complete and utter lack of faith in me is rather encouraging. What did he think I was going to do, run to the Clearwater's and propose to Sadie. I may have imprinted, but that doesn't turn me into some crazy stalker. At least I hope it doesn't.

Seth's face breaks into one of his infamous gins and he punches me in the arm.

"You imprinted! On who?" He asks excitedly. Seth says everything excitedly though.

"Uh..." I run my hands through hair.

They all look at me expectantly. I'm suddenly very nervous. I know that regardless of Seth's reaction Sadie will still be my imprint, but I realize this whole thing will go a lot smother if I have Seth on my side. I don't like drama, especially if I'm at the center of it. I just wanted Sadie and I had enough to worry about trying to convince her I was worthwhile, I'd rather not have to convince her whole family.

Suddenly Emily's eyes grow wide and she sits up straight. "Sadie. You imprinted on Sadie."

God, she was good.

"You imprinted on Sadie! My little sister Sadie?" Seth jumps up from the couch.

"Yeah." I say lamely.

He stands there over me as I don't really want to get up and start a fight. Fighting Seth was a sure fire way to get on Sadie's bad side. I'm resigned to let him yell at me, hit me, I don't care. I couldn't have Sadie pissed at me before I even had a proper conversation with her.

I hear laughter and I look up and see it's Seth who's laughing.

That bastard. I was going to let him kick my ass and instead he's laughing in my face. I want to be angry, but I guess this is as good a reaction as I could hoped for. So I let him laugh, and in spite of myself I start laughing with him. Sam and Emily look at us with a mix of worry and confusion.

Seth finally catches his breath and looks straight at me.

"You are so screwed." He says.

and then he's laughing again.


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!

Sadie's POV

Kaylee had called that night and asked for a complete run through of events after I left the cafeteria. Unfortunately there wasn't much to tell. I had embarrassed myself in front of a bunch of hot upper class men, but that was pretty usual for me.

The next day before class Seth stopped me at my locker. Last year that wouldn't have been news worthy, we rode together last year. This year, however, Seth only asked me to pass the salt at diner.

"Hey, Sadie." He greeted leaning into the locker next to mine.

I try to give him a relaxed smile but I'm sure it's more of a suspicious grimace

"Hey, Seth what do you need?"

He shrugs his shoulders and smiles. "Nothing just wanted to see how my baby sister is doing. Feels like forever since we talked."

Yeah, and who's fault is that I think, but instead say "I'm only younger by a minute, that hardly makes me your baby sister."

He laughs "It was a very important minute Sadie, it matured me."

I laugh at that and shut my locker. "Oh, yes you're much more mature than me Seth, and how long did you breastfeed for again? I believe it was..."

He cuts me off with a push. "Ah, you made your point no need to be spreading rumors." He laughs and I realize we've started walking towards my class.

It was nice talking with Seth; Joking around like we used too. If only Leah suddenly perked up. I'll try not to push my luck.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" He asks casually.

"Probably some drinking, drugs, unprotected sex; you know the usual." I deadpan.

He gives me another shove, that kind of hurts honestly. "Your sick Sadie. Do you have any plans that Uncle Charlie would approve of?"

I eye him skeptically. "C'mon Seth when do I ever have plans?" I laugh.

I hang out with Kaylee and Kim, but not as much lately. I've been spending most weekends in my room reading, or watching Netflix. Since Dad died, and everything fell apart it's just been too much effort to be social.

"So true, what was I thinking? So since your a loser, and have nothing to do on a Friday night, how about you come to the bonfire on first beach with me and the guys." He says as we reach the door of my first hour.

My jaw drops in what I'm sure is a very cartoonish manner, and I stare at him. Not once has Seth talked about his friends with me, invited me anywhere with them, even offered to introduce us. He doesn't even say 'HI' in the freaking hall way and now this. All of a sudden I'm cool enough to go to one of their bonfires. It doesn't make sense; The only logic I can make of it is Seth feels guilty for ignoring my and is inviting me out of pity.

"I'll think about it." I tell him and turn to go to class.

"I heard that's where they collect all the money and talk business." Kaylee tells us.

I roll my eyes. Unlike everyone else on this gossiping reservation I don't think Seth has joined a gang of sophisticated drug dealers. Sure they're secretive, and built like pro-athletes, but I doubt any of them have the brains or guts to pull of something like that.

Kim speaks before I can. "I'm sure they just hangout, the worst they do is drink some beer. I bet it will be fun, you should go." She says surprising me.

Although I have a feeling she only wants me to go so that I can come back and tell her everything Jared said.

"I don't know." I say as we sit down at the lunch table. "Doesn't it seem a bit odd that Seth is suddenly not only talking to me, but inviting me to some hang out?"

"Do you think it's a pity invite?" Kaylee asks reading my mind.

I nod.

"What if Seth wasn't the one that invited you?" Kim says with a smirk on her face.

I give her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean." she says "LaHottie is staring at you."

I look up and spot their table from across the cafeteria. There he is sitting at the crowded table with a plate full of food and eyes on me. He has that same look in his eyes as he did yesterday, and it scares me. He smiles when I catch his eye and I immediately look back down.

"What is that about? I thought you said nothing happened yesterday?" Kaylee asks with a hint of accusation.

"Nothing happened." I tell her again.

"Maybe something happened for him?" Kim offers.

I roll my eyes and even let out a laugh. "Trust me Kim, Paul Lahote is not interested in me."

"Why not?" Kim says earnestly. "You're pretty."

Kaylee interjects. "Paul doesn't do pretty, He does slutty." She informs us.

I laugh and throw a fry at her. "Don't be a slut-shamer , Kaylee."

She puts her hands up. "I'm not shaming them, if I had a crack at that I'd..."

Kim cuts her off. "You'd what?"

We all start laughing then and more fries are thrown. I risk a glance at Paul; he isn't staring anymore, but looking down at his plate with a grin on his face.

"Honestly though" Kim says after we catch our breath. "I think you should go Friday."

Its funny that Kim is giving me this advice seeing as she's not spoken two words to Jared.

"I don't know Sadie. Maybe it's not such a good idea." Kaylee says seriously.

"why?" I ask curious.

"Well, not that you aren't the coolest girl to ever walk the earth, because you totally are, but Paul Lahote isn't exactly known for caring too much about a girls personality. I'm just saying his reputation doesn't exactly make him come off as Prince Charming. More like what ever Prince gets it on with girls in the utility closet." She says.

"I believe that was Prince Eric." I say sarcastically. "Or was it Aladdin who was Prince of the hump and dump?" I ask Kim.

"Nope, defiantly Eric." She says playing along.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Kaylee says in her mothering tone.

I roll my eyes for the millionth time today and laugh. "I think we may be getting ahead of ourselves here. I highly doubt that Senior Paul Lahote, has any interest in me, sexual or otherwise. I'm an awkward sophomore who might as well have the word 'Virgin' stamped across my forehead." I laugh again.

"Maybe he's into that?" Kaylee offers.

"I know that I'm a fine piece of ass" I say sarcastically "but I assure both of you that Paul Lahote is not trying to, or is he ever going to get into my pants."

Suddenly there is an outburst of laughter Paul's table. I look up to see all the guys expect him and Seth laughing hysterically.


End file.
